Marriage
Talarist The subject of marriage first comes up in Week 5 when Talarist, the Duke of Sedna sends Elodie a letter of condolence for her mother's death, along with a necklace. A Court Manners check of 10 reveals that wearing the necklace represents a tacit agreement to a marriage alliance. You can avoid this alliance by passing the check & deciding that wearing a man's gift is inappropriate(+1 Yielding). If you wear the necklace, it's still possible to break off the engagement when Talarist shows up for a visit. However failing the Court Manners check (40) causes you to insult his honor, something he will not forget. This makes dealing with Elath more difficult. Banion The second time marriage is brought up is in Week 9, when Banion comes to request Elodie's intervention in the conflict with Ixion. If Elodie is wearing her betrothal necklace he will question her about it, otherwise he will flatter her and she will wonder whether he's trying to flirt with her. During the negotiations with Ixion, passing a Foreign Affairs 20 check allows you to resolve the conflict by ordering Brin, Banion's sister, to marry an Ixionite and provide heirs who will put an end to the grudge. Doing so Banion will attempt to insinuate that he is having an affair with Elodie, prompting a Court Manners 40 check, agreeing to dance with him confirms this. Either Elodie has failed the check and panics, failing to thwart him. Or she passes and can then either accept the betrothal on her own terms, or dump him. Either of the later options gives a slightly different marriage ending that should satisfy any who want to put him in his place. If Elodie was already engaged to Talarist he will be angry about this, even if it wasn't her choice. It is recommended you gift him a large sum as apology, not doing so has consequences. Linley If Elodie danced with him the Royal Ball (Week 17), Linley of Kigal becomes a potential suitor at the end of the game. Adair In Week 22 Elodie receives news of the death of Adair's father. He is too young to rule, and one of the ways you can resolve the succession dilemma is to bring him to the royal palace as the princess's betrothed. Adair is 12, two years younger than Elodie, and the marriage would not take place until years after Elodie's coronation. Adair is lonely and scared upon first arriving, but a combined 30 in Animal Handling skills allows Elodie to bond with him over frog-catching. Passing this check insures the two have a strong-if-somewhat-platonic bond upon marriage. Thaddeus If Arisse believes Elodie is unsuitable to rule (Noble Approval -30 or lower) or you have offended her she will begin planing a rebellion. Two solutions lead to a betrothal to Thaddeus: * Civil War breaks out, on week 30 you can attempt a Public Speaking 70 check to convince her negotiator to a compromise: you get to keep you power, Arisse is given an advisor position & you marry Thaddeus * If you are focused on noble plots and have a Spy sending her to investigate personally. This allows a Strategy 40 or Public Speaking 60 check to appeal to her. This comes to the same conclusion, but privately. ** Failing those checks you can still try one last time at Gwenelle's party. Same result. If Elodie was already engaged to Banion, he will send a letter suggesting an affair, you can either agree, refuse, or show Arisse the letter. Ironically only one of the three options ends in Thaddeus divorcing you. Brin In Week 17, if one chooses to dance with Brin, she will send you flowers if you accept them she becomes a possible suitor in the end of the game, under the option "marry no one", overriding the other choices. If Elodie looses her father and has less then 10 in Intrigue, further hardship befalls her in the epilogue. She and Brin are able to grow closer than would normally be allowed of a Queen because of it. Briony If Elodie has gone on an adventure with Briony (Week 29) and saved her life, before the coronation Briony will send her an admiring letter. Briony will appear on the list of prospective suitors and choosing her will cause her to be appointed lady-in-waiting. Although both Elodie and Briony end up marrying unnamed noblemen, the epilogue states that they are in love. Everard If Elodie has romanced a commoner in weeks 6, 14, & 28 she can marry Evrard the commoner. Kevan Kevan is listed as a marriage option at the end, but he will refuse every time. If you talk to Briony about her family problems (Conversation 40). She will then confide a family secret she just learned in a code at the bottom of her next letter (Ciphering 30). However if Briony goes missing or his mother is executed for treason, things will go very differently. Anciet Anciet is Gwenelle's 8 year old half brother. Everyone agrees he is far too young to marry now, but is offered somewhat jokingly as a choice for the far future. He is always offered as an option and so long as Elodie is reasonably kind selecting him causes the young boy to take the idea to heart. Years later, the young man earnestly attempts to sweep Elodie off her feet and despite her surprise she eventually agrees. Gwenelle takes some time to realize this is not an elaborate prank. Ignatius Ignatius will stay with his wife unless he has a title and thus an estate of his own. If you keep Julianna imprisoned, you can give him hers. This will have far reaching consequences. Ignatius will reject her (and Elodie will move on to a dashing naval captain) unless she resolved things peacefully with Togami. Foreign Duke If Elodie who chooses marries no one, but has some cruelty in her heart she will marry this Duke. Earl of Pastry A kind Elodie marry a kind Earl with emerald eyes and a love of baking. They have two beautiful girls, that are somewhat spoiled. Entitled to have Favorites A highly cruel Elodie will be very cavalier with others hearts, having an ever changing rotation of favorites she drops whenever she tires of them. Alice If Elodie "favors" Alice and is cruel enough to frighten her into submission, she will become Elodie's 'favorite' and forced to wear a bejeweled gold collar. Make no mistake, it is not love keeping her at her queens side. Trivia * Dancing with someone already married or a woman is meant to communicate Elodie is not ready for marriage. This has no demonstrable affect on gameplay. (unless the woman you dance with is Brin) * When Togami comes to duel Elodie (Week 36) she can offer him a marriage alliance, which he will always decline with a snide comment because he is already married. Category:Plot Category:Spoiler-Heavy